


An Ever-Fixed Mark

by Heavyheadedgal, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Case fic (sort of), F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: What happened after that kiss at the airfield? Turns out Phryne has more than romance to write home about.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashofthefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/gifts).



> Prompt: An epistolary fic

_Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
_Or bends with the remover to remove._  
_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_  
William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116

#### Prologue

Jack stood watching the skies for a good ten minutes after he had lost sight of Phryne’s plane. Eventually he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to relive their farewell, fixing the memory in his mind. He sighed and turned back to the car. He drove to the station, said hello to Evans at the front desk, and instructed he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the morning (barring gunshots or dead bodies). He had a lot of work to do. But first, he had a letter to write.

****

Letter – Jack to Phryne

Melbourne, 4 September 1929

Dear Phryne

Your plane took of a little over an hour ago; by now you must be well over the outback. It may seem soon for me to be writing – and I hope to receive a telegram of your progress – but I find there are things I wanted to say. You won’t receive this until you reach London, some weeks from now, but I find I can’t wait that long.

I wanted to tell you simply that I love you. Have done so for rather longer than I care to admit. Perhaps it seems obvious, but you and I know the cost of leaving things unsaid. I love you, Phryne, and if you truly want me with you, I’ll follow you if I can. But if you decide a policeman wouldn’t fit with your London set, I’ll wait for your return. 

In any case, never doubt that I remain, always,

Yours

Jack


	2. Chapter 2

Telegrams -- Phryne to Jack

DARWIN 4 SEP 1929

ARRIVED DARWIN. HAVE NOT MURDERED FATHER YET. AEROPLANE IS TOP NOTCH, WEATHER FINE. WILL WIRE FROM JAVA XX PHRYNE

****

SURABAYA 7 SEP 1929

JAVA UTTERLY BEAUTIFUL, ONLY ENCOUNTERED A SMALL TYPHON. ALL WELL MISS YOU XX P

****

Postcard – Phryne to Mr. Butler

Calcutta 10 Sep 1929

Dear Mr. B, India is marvellous! Hope you’re enjoying your holiday. Send my regards to Bert and Cec. Please check on the Inspector when you can – don’t want him wasting away! Cheers, Phryne

****

Postcard – Phryne to Dot

Palestine, 17 Sept 1929

Hello from the Holy Land! Plane is flying beautifully and our trip has been a smashing success so far. I miss you very much, dear Dot, and I hope you’re having a wonderful honeymoon. Will send you my address in England, do write and tell me how you like married life. My love to you both, Phryne

****

Telegram – Phryne to Jane

VIENNA 28 SEP 1929

AM FLYING TO ENGLAND. SORRY NO TIME TO STOP AND SAY HELLO. WILL POP BY ON MY WAY BACK TO AUSTRALIA. HOPE SCHOOL’S WELL. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE LONDON? LOVE PHRYNE

****

Telegram -- Phryne to Jack

LONDON 8 OCTOBER 

YES OF COURSE I MEANT IT DEAR MAN. PLEASE COME IF YOU CAN. LETTER TO FOLLOW SOON LOVE X PHRYNE


	3. Chapter 3

Letter – Phryne to Jack

Kensington, London

8 October 1929

Dear Jack

After landing in typically filthy English weather, depositing my father with mother, and arriving to an empty hotel room, imagine my delight to find your letter waiting for me! And a love letter, at that. I always knew you harboured the soul of a romantic under that dour policeman’s frown. I stood there in the foyer, dripping rain on the floor, and read it straight through.

My dearest Inspector, of course you won’t fit in with the London crowd – that’s _precisely_ why I want you with me. Do you have any idea how utterly tiresome society is here? Melbourne is far more appealing to me, and not simply because it has you. Letters and telegrams, no matter how frequent, are so unsatisfying when I've been used to your wry smile by my fireplace, or a keen glance from you over whiskeys.

I may have a natural joie de vivre, but I have never intended to be flippant (despite what Aunt Prudence may say). The truth is I’m not used to looking back, or regretting what I’ve left behind – the exhilaration of what’s ahead has always enticed me – but that morning, I wanted nothing more than to take you with me. There’s a whole world I want to explore, and I want to share that with you, Jack.

All of this is just a long-winded way to say that I love you, too.

Xx Phryne

****

Letter – Mac to Phryne

Melbourne, 9 October 1929

Dear P – Glad to hear you made it safe and sound. Still think you’re mad to do that for a man like the Baron. How’s London? Remember what I said re: the Inspector? Well. I had him in the morgue today and I think he only heard about every third word I said. Also he was practically grinning, which was unnerving. Could it be the incorrigible Miss Fisher finally took some advice from her oldest chum? Have you put the poor Inspector out of his lovelorn misery? Not to mention the rest of us, having to endure the pair of you mooning and never getting anywhere. I want the details (but not all them, please. Think of my sensibilities). I miss that fine whiskey you stock, almost as much as I miss you – that is, like hell. Don’t stay away too long, dear. There’s no cure for pining, Jack won’t make it.

X

Mac

****

Letter -- Jack to Phryne

Melbourne, 10 October 1929

Dear Phryne

I’m writing to you from my office at City South, as I have an unexpected quiet spell this afternoon – no recent murders, anarchist plots, or decapitated magicians today, and no Melbourne high society detectives to breeze through my door as if it were their own. Perhaps the Victoria constabulary can spare my presence after all?

I had an interesting conversation with Dr. Macmillan, while consulting her about the results of an autopsy. I’ll admit I was a little distracted that day; I had just received your telegram that morning. At one point she leaned over the corpse of the victim, and stated that she happened to know of several undetectable poisons that would make death look like a natural heart attack. Then she gave me a very pointed look. As the victim had been shot at close range, I inferred that she was making a personal hint of some kind. I’m not sure what you’ve told her, but she smiled when she said goodbye, so I can only assume she approves of us.

How is England? Has the Baron forgiven you for flying him halfway across the world? He should be grateful you didn’t drive him. I have been looking at shipping schedules, and while I haven’t spoken to Russell Street yet, how does a January visit sound to you? Not the best time to visit England, perhaps, but I'm more interested in the company than the scenery.

Yours,

Jack

****

Letter – Dot to Phryne

Melbourne, 19 October 1929

Dear Miss Phryne

I was so happy to hear you’d arrived safely in England! I couldn’t help worrying, even on my honeymoon. We had a wonderful week at that seaside – I can’t thank you enough for the lovely cottage you found us. Poor Hugh got a red nose when he napped on the beach too long! 

Hugh has returned to work, and I‘ve been busy setting up our new flat. I’ve been to the station often since we got back, to bring Hugh his lunch, and say hello to the Inspector. He seems a bit forlorn without your assistance, Miss. I think I might bake him some biscuits to cheer him up. Please come home soon, we all miss you very much.

Your friend,

Dorothy Collins

P.S. Thank you for the postcard! I’ve pinned it above the kitchen sink where I can always see it while I tidy up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Letter – Prudence Stanley to Margaret Fisher

Melbourne, 8 November 1929

My dear Margaret,

I’m sure I’ve no idea what nonsense Henry has been telling you. Mr. Robinson is not a mere constable with avaricious designs on Phryne. He’s a Senior Detective Inspector, entirely respectable, and has been of great help to this family. We really do owe him a great deal, my dear. He’s hardly the sort who would “carry-on”, as you put it, with an unmarried woman. To be perfectly honest, I should think you’d be delighted if Phryne has finally formed a serious attachment. He might be a policeman but one can’t have everything. But as to his having any romantic intentions toward my niece, quite frankly I don’t believe a word of it. I’ve never detected a hint of his having ideas above his station -- you know how observant I am in these matters. You really should know better than to put any stock in what Henry says. You know full well my feelings on the subject, so I won’t repeat myself again.

Do remember that you will always have a home with me, Maggie. 

Your affectionate sister,

Prudence

****

Letter – Phryne to Mac

London, 10 November 1929

Dearest Mac,

London is dreadful, my parents are as usual, and the only thing I miss as much as you is Jack. Yes, I did follow your advice – eventually – in essentials, anyway – in short, Jack decided to see me off with the most fantastically passionate kiss. You really missed quite a snog.

My plans aren’t fixed – are they ever? – but I want to visit Jane, and Jack may join me here. In any case I have no intention of staying away from Australia longer than necessary. I’d fly back tomorrow if the Tiger Moth weren’t a bit worse for wear. 

Do keep Jack on his toes, and let me know how you get on with that blonde you told me about. I never reckoned on you finding love with a school teacher!

xx Phryne

P.S. I have never “mooned” over anyone in my life. 

****

Letter – Phryne to Jack

London, 12 November 1929

Dear Jack

England is dreary – I forgot how much it rains! I wish you could arrive in time for Christmas. I’d catch a steamer to Melbourne tomorrow, I miss it – and you – and Australia – so very much. But I thought I’d stay and treat Jane to an English Christmas on her holidays. January will have to do -- Jane will be sorry to miss you, but I think it's for the best if you arrive after her return to school, to allow ourselves time to get…reacquainted, shall we say.

As for Mac, perhaps I should have mentioned, threats of bodily harm are just her way of expressing affection. Though she is somewhat protective of me, so you’d do well to remember that! 

Father is his charming self, as always. I will confess to having a few qualms about my decision to bring him myself, but it was worth it for the pleasure it has brought my mother. She seems to have found the whole endeavour quite romantic. So while my heart may be in Australia, I can’t say I regret my trip. She’s endured enough trials, and deserves what little happiness I can give her.

Now, Jack Robinson, what I really am keen to know, is for just how long you’ve been in love with me?

I look forward to the day I can say goodbye with rather more than an X

Phryne

****

Letter – Phryne to Mac

London, 14 November 1929

My Dear Mac -- I asked you to keep an eye on Jack, not threaten the poor man. He’s only a simple policeman, dear, he wouldn’t stand a chance against Elizabeth Macmillan in her full wrath. Anyway, I would think you’d be too preoccupied with your lady love Susan to have time bullying lovesick servants of the law. I hope she’s good enough for you, darling. Write and tell me all of her virtues (physical and personal). I hope you know that overprotective friendship goes both ways! Though I wouldn’t be nearly so blunt as you were. I’d merely point out, in passing, my excellent skills in jiu-jitsu.

Father and mother are driving me mad – but I won’t bore you with the same old story. At least Mother seems happy, which is all I ask for. I wish you were here – or I was there. I’m considering finding my own temporary flat, since it seems I’m here for the foreseeable future. I am looking forward to seeing Jane, and I’ve even found something to occupy myself with in the meantime – one of Mother’s friends has had her diamonds stolen. What I wouldn’t give for a dead body just about now! It will have to do, I suppose, until I can get home.

xx Phryne

****

Telegram -- Mac to Phryne

MELBOURNE, 15 NOV 1929

GLAD TO HEAR YOU'VE GOT A CASE. SUSAN CAN FENCE SO YOU CAN TRY YOUR SKILLS WHEN YOU GET BACK. SHE'S AN ENGLISH PROFESSOR NOT A SCHOOL TEACHER! WE'RE OFF TO THE SEASIDE THIS WEEKEND, THINGS GOING SWIMMINGLY HA HA. XX M 


	5. Chapter 5

Letter – Jack to Phryne

Melbourne, 15 December 1929

Dear Phryne

On the summer solstice last year, at your birthday party, you asked me to help you celebrate, and I watched you dance in your parlour with your friends. That’s when it began, though I didn’t realize it at the time. I was in love with you long before I knew the fact. Just a simple moment, but it was enough. And now, I might ask the same question of you?

I wish I could write to you about an intriguing case, but they all seem to be rather dull and straightforward, not worthy of the attention of a renowned Lady Detective. I hope you have better luck with your jewel thief. I assume it’s not a simple smash-and-grab job. Dr. Macmillan has stopped mentioning poison and seems more amused by my company than ever. Collins manages to work a reference to “my wife Dottie” into the conversation at least once a day; they seem very happy, and I’m glad for them. Mrs. Collins keeps trying to feed me; she stops by the station fairly often, with food enough for Hugh and myself. I suspect a conspiracy between her and Mr. Butler (unless he’s taught her his gratin recipe). Probably there will be a dinner invitation at some point in the near future.

I am still in negotiations with Russel Street, regarding a leave of absence, but should have a date soon. I've calculated to allow for plenty of time for us to get reacquainted, as you put it. 

I remain, as ever,

Your Jack

P.S. Please tell Jane I wished her a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

****

Letter -- Phryne to Jack

London, 17 January 1930

Dear Jack

You asked me a serious question in your last letter, which deserves a serious answer. I intend to give you one, but at present I can't give it the attention it deserves. I wrote in a letter to Mac that I’d give anything for a dead body to investigate, instead of petty theft. I really should be careful what I wish for.

Last week I was leaving one of the innumerable parties that I had been attending, ostensibly as a guest but really to ferret out the possible jewel thief. There have been five thefts now, all targeting London's fashionable social circles. I’d had no luck, and as I left down the front steps, Mrs. Emmeline Cunningham’s body landed on the pavement in front of me. She had fallen from a 2nd floor window above. The poor woman died on impact -- I'm still rather shaken by the sight. When I spoke to the police, they seemed to believe it was an accident, although given the rash of suicides since the market crash, one can’t be certain. The London police are so much less tractable than the Melbourne force! The detective on the case was really quite rude. As it turns out, Mrs. Cunningham’s rubies have disappeared -- an old family piece from the Victorian age. I’m absolutely convinced there’s a connection with my cat burglar, though what it is, I can’t say as yet. The police are content to see this as an isolated case of manslaughter – that Mrs. Cunningham caught the thief in the act, and was pushed out the window in response. But they don’t believe it has any connection to the other robberies I’ve been investigating! Why would a burglar break into a home that's full of people? And yet the only common thread between each case is that each victim was hosting a social event at the time of the theft. It’s absurdly frustrating. I wish I had you and a bottle of whiskey to talk over the details of the case.

xx Phryne

 

****

Telegram -- Jack to Phryne

MELBOURNE 19 FEB 1930

BAD NEWS DET. INSP. WALTERS SHOT DURING RAID. MY LEAVE POSTPONED UNTIL HIS RETURN TO DUTY. GLAD YOU HAVE A CASE WORTHY OF YOUR SKILL. STUBBORN POLICEMEN NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE. TELL ME HOW YOU GET ON. MISS YOU JACK 


	6. Chapter 6

Letter -- Phryne to Jack

London, 20 February 1930

Dear Jack

I'm sorry to hear about Inspector Walters, especially as it keeps you from me even longer. Thank goodness I have an actual murder case to occupy me in your absence. And I do feel your absence, keenly. The police won't let me anywhere near the scene of the crime -- as if I wasn't there when it was committed! Nor are they particularly open to my extremely helpful suggestions. The Cunningham family have closed ranks against the publicity of the scandal and won't speak a word to me. I've interviewed the other victims of the cat burglar, made as complete a guest list as I can of each party where a theft occured; but I'm still struggling to find a connection! If only I had my clever Dot with me, I'm sure the two of us could dig up some kind of lead.

I suppose the only thing to do is throw a dreadful party and wait for the thief and murderer to show his hand. Don't worry -- I'll be careful.

xx Phryne

****

Telegram -- Phryne to Jack

LONDON 23 FEB 1930

THINK I HAVE A SUSPECT: JAMES RICHARDS, MID 30S, RATHER TALL, DARK HAIR, ORGINALLY FROM SYDNEY. CAN YOU FIND ANY INFORMATION? PLEASE WIRE ASAP XX P

****

Telegram -- Jack to Phryne

MELBOURNE, 2 MAR 1930

RICHARDS AKA JIMMY HOYLE, RECORD FOR THEFT AND POSESSION OF STOLEN PROPERTY IN SYDNEY, OUTSTANDING WARRANT IN MELB. NO VIOLENT CONVICTIONS BUT PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS YOURS, JACK

****

Telegram -- Jack to Phryne

MELBOURNE, 22 MAR 1930

INVESTIGATING RICHARDS CONNECTIONS IN MELB. POSSIBLE LEAD ON WHERE HE IS SENDING THE JEWELS. HIS COUSIN OWNS A SHOP, COULD BE FRAUD. PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN INVITING POTENTIAL KILLER TO YOUR HOME, OF COURSE I WORRY. INSP. WALTERS DUE TO RETURN TO DUTY IN A FEW WEEKS. SHALL I STILL COME? YOURS JACK

****

Telegram -- Dot to Phryne

MELBOURNE, 25 MAR 1930

HELLO MISS INSP. ROBINSON FOUND WHERE THEY ARE SELLING THE STOLEN JEWELS. I VOLUNTEERED TO POSE AS A CUSTOMER AND PRETENDED TO BUY ONE OF THE RUBIES. I HAD TO BORROW THE SABLE FUR TO BE CONVINCING, HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. HUGH AND THE INSPECTOR RAIDED THE SHOP THIS MORNING, ARRESTED COUSIN. THEY SAID I SHOULD WIRE YOU RIGHT AWAY BEFORE RICHARDS FINDS OUT! YOUR FRIEND DOT.

****

Telegram -- Phryne to Dot

LONDON, 25 MAR 1930

WELL DONE DOT YOU ARE INDISPENSIBLE. SABLE WAS A NICE CHOICE, IT SUITS YOU. LOVE P

****

Telegram -- Phryne to Jack

LONDON, 2 APR 1930

THIEVES CAUGHT MURDERER CONFESSED. ONLY 1 BASHED HEAD (NOT MINE). LETTER TO FOLLOW. WHEN ARE YOU ARRIVING? XX P


	7. Chapter 7

Letter -- Phryne to Jack

London, 6 April 1930

Dear Jack

I would apologize for the delay of this letter, but as I have caught a murderer, and stopped an international jewel smuggling ring, I feel i'm justified in neglecting my correspondence a little. James Richards is our thief but not, as it turns out, our murderer. That title belongs to his fiancee, Daisy Cunningham, Mrs. Cunningham's daughter. I first suspected Richards when I remarked on his slight Australian accent -- he claimed to have left the country as a child. I was convinced he was trying to cover it. He might be able to fool the Brits, but not a fellow countryman! I wired you, on a slim hope that you might discover something useful, and of course you exceeded my expectations. I look forward, by the way, to a full acount of your collaboration with my invaluable Dot!

So with very little to go on, and no help at all from the local police, I laid my trap. I packed my parents off to the country, and hosted a rioutous soiree at their London address -- complete with jazz band. The company was decidedly mixed, but at least the music was good. I kept an eye on Richards through the evening. Around midnight I saw him signal to Daisy before making his way toward me. I assume he was attempting to distract me -- I noticed Daisy slipped up the service stairs. Fortunately I managed to avoid him, and followed Daisy. I found her in my mother's boudoir, rifling through her vanity. I confronted her, and there was a small tussle when she threw the contents of my mother's jewelry chest at me, but I subdued her quickly (hers was the bruised temple). When I pulled my pistol, she confessed everything. 

Apparently Richards has lost quite a bit of money in October's crash, and her mother, Mrs. Cunningham, would forbid the marriage if she found out. So they decided to make up the losses by smuggling stolen pieces to his cousin in Melbourne, where they were broken up and the individual jewels sold off. They took turns attending a party and committing the theft while the host was distracted, to avoid creating a pattern that would be noticed by the police. Quite a profitable scheme, really. Until Mrs. Cunningham discovered Richards' true financial state and confronted her daughter. Daisy pushed her out the window in a rage, and took her mother's necklace to make it look like she had interrupted a burglar. At this point there were the usual tears and protests of how she didn't mean it, it was an accident, etc. It caused a bit of a sensation when the party ended with the arrival of the police, and I will confess to be a little smug at their expense. It won't do them any harm to be taken down a peg by a private detective! 

And now, Jack, to answer a question you asked of me some time ago. Do you know, I think I've been a little in love with you all this time? It wasn't a particular moment, but a hundred small ones -- when you asked me to call you Jack, or when you recited Shakespeare off the cuff, or yes, waltzing in the ballroom of the Grand Hotel. But really, Jack, it's best if you came here and I explained in person.

Love

Phryne

****

Telegram -- Jack to Phryne

MELBOURNE, 12 APR 1930

ARRIVING IN SOUTHAMPTON 9 JUNE ON THE SS HORIZON. TRY TO AVOID FINDING ANY MORE DEAD BODIES UNTIL THEN. YOURS, JACK

The End


End file.
